


Behave

by gravityuniverse256



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Italian, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Reverse Falls AU, Smut, Violence, a lot of smut, magic use, reverse! bill cipher - Freeform, reverse! dipper gleeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityuniverse256/pseuds/gravityuniverse256
Summary: (PLEASE DO NOT READ IF RAPE/ABUSE ARE TRIGGERS FOR YOU!)They fuck, and some other things happen. See end notes for Italian translations.





	

With the ring of the small bell on Dipper’s nightstand, Will was called into the human’s room. The demon knocked once, to signify that he would come in, and let himself in, closing the door softly. “Y-yes, Sir?” He stammered slightly, looking at the human with inquiring eyes.

“William…” Dipper hummed softly, motioning for the demon to come over to his bed. “Can you please read this for me?” Dipper was sitting up in the bed. He pointed at a certain spot in _Journal 2,_ to which it was written in code. His pen was ready.

Will nodded slightly, examining the text before expressing to Dipper what it meant as best he could. The human took notes, then smiling up at the demon and closing the journal, setting it to the side.

Will gave him a questioning look, wondering if his master needed anything else.

Suddenly, Dipper spoke, making Will jump slightly with surprise. “Would you do /anything/ for me?” Dipper hummed curiously, looking over to the demon for a response.

“M-Master, not to be rude, but, what exactly do you mean?” The demon inquired, confused as to what the other was saying.

“I mean…” Dipper chuckled lowly, his soft grin morphing into a dark smirk as he neared closer to Will. “What is the extent in which you would go for me?”

The smaller didn’t know how to answer this question. If he disobeyed orders, he would certainly be punished. Not to mention that Dipper’s actions were making him mildly nervous. “I suppose however far you would want me to go..?” Will answered this with a bit of a questioning tone.

Dipper didn’t respond. Rather, he reached out one of his hands, lovingly cupping and caressing the demon’s small cheek. “You’re such a precious thing…” Dipper commented almost inaudibly as his hand traveled down the other’s jawline to the curve of his chin. “What beautiful form…” The odd comments continued, the human’s thumbs softly rubbing on the demon’s lips. Dipper seemed to explore that area, before ordering his demon. “Suck.”

Will, who was already moderately flustered by this treatment, was even more confused by Dipper’s order. And yet he obeyed, carefully taking his master’s thumb just past his lips and coating it with saliva, delicately moving his tongue around it. The action was soft and sweet, much like the demon himself.

Dipper smiled in approval, removing his thumb. Slowly, he placed a hand on Will’s chest, using the other to lock the door with his magic. It made a small “click” sound, but it was very distinct. Will heard this and became even more nervous, his stomach sinking slightly. “S-Sir…what e-exactly are you planning-…only if I m-might ask!!” Will practically interrupted himself, trying not to seem too demanding.

Dipper hummed slightly, placing a second hand on Will’s chest. “Oh, _mio demone piccolo_ …” Dipper “tsk”ed. “ _Tu chiedi troppi domande_ ~” Dipper quieted down and snapped his fingers, the demon’s wrists being bound by chains to the bedframe.

Will’s eyes widened at this sight. By instinct he struggled against his bounds, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. He didn’t understand why he was being chained, or why Dipper was acting like this. _Am I being punished? Why would I be punished?_ More than a few thoughts ran through Will’s head before Dipper’s voice rang out again, this time in English.

“William, I need you to behave for me. No struggling, no sounds, until I tell you it’s alright.” Dipper ordered grimly, crawling on top of his servant and barely holding back a smirk. Will went quiet and perfectly still at that, the waves of tenseness emitting from him could be detected by the densest person in the universe. Dipper began his work, tracing the other’s jawline softly and giving him a hum and a smile, snapping his fingers and removing both of their shirts. Only Dipper’s bowtie that held his amulet remained around his neck. He started with soft kisses to the demon’s nose, giving him a sweet smile before his own lips violently crashed down with the demon’s. The human forced his tongue down the demon’s throat, invading every crevasse of the other’s mouth. He hummed lewdly into Will’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard all you’ll be able to think about is my name. Fuck you until you cry~” Dipper smirked, taking a small breath and working his way down the other’s jaw and neck, feeling tightness in his pants already.

This was practically torture for Will, he was already flustered as hell as it was, and those comments and his forced silence didn’t make it any better. But he managed somehow, closing his eyes and trying to slip into a state of zen.

Dipper knew all of Will’s weak spots. He began sucking sparingly at first, focusing on a specific part of the demon’s neck. His sucking increased into violent biting, he grinded against the other’s hips and let out a lewd moan. As he drew blood from the other, there was a metallic tang on his tongue, just turning him on more. “Perfect little demon, too precious for this world~” Dipper hummed in approval of Will.

As difficult as it was, Will stayed quiet and still, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the pain from the biting. Truthfully, he was turned on as well, but that didn’t defeat the fact he was nervous as hell.

After Dipper worked his way down and left bloody, pink splotches across the demon’s chest and neck, he created more friction between the two, lowering his hips. At this point he casually slipped his hands around the other’s throat, it first starting as a massage but then working into a full on grip.

Will wanted to whine and struggled peripherally at the sudden loss of oxygen. Dipper “tsked” slightly and tightened his grip, shaking his head. “No struggling~” his ugly reminder rang out as he stopped pleasing the demon.

Will went completely still, praying Dipper would loosen his grip. In fact the human did, fully. “Now, let’s get to work…” Dipper hummed darkly, snapping his fingers again and removing the demon’s pants, exposing his erection to the air.

Will let his eyes slip closed again, he didn’t want to know what was going on. Slowly, Dipper worked his way down the other’s chest and stomach, using his free hands to caress the demon’s hips. Once he was down far enough, he skillfully licked up and down the other’s shaft, movements extremely gentle.

Will cringed slightly at the feelings, his cheeks going a bright shade of red as he made an effort to keep quiet. Oh God, how was he going to do this?

It was only a few moments longer before Dipper took it all into his mouth, sucking the already leaking fluid clean off the other’s member. The skin was so soft, so…vulnerable, it gave Dipper as much power as he liked. But he only took a few sucks, testing the demon’s ability to remain silent. “Good…” he commented after removing it from his mouth. “You can make all the sounds you like now, and move how you like.”  
Will took in a deep breath, not even realizing he was holding in one. He was still half hard, craving more pleasure. The chains begun to burn at his wrists, the sharpness of the metal slicing his delicate skin just slightly. But he didn’t care, he wanted more. It was uncanny for the demon to act so desperate and greedy, but it’s like his instinct told him he needed more.  
And more was what he was going to get. Dipper snapped his fingers, freeing the demon of his bounds, he plopped softly down onto the bed. Now it was time for both of them to have fun, Dipper’s eyes gleaming with a wild lust. He nearly drooled at the sight of his precious demon under him, so sweet and vulnerable. And with that thought he harshly flipped the other over, the demon’s behind staring up at him like a prize.

Will squeaked at the sudden harshness, having to remind himself it was alright to make sound. He feared what was to happen next, although excited. His master wouldn’t be harsh, as that would go against his own pleasure, correct? He attempted to reason with himself.

Dipper grabbed the lube off the nightstand, removing his own pants and undergarments. He generously coated two fingers as well as his almost fully hard member, unexpectedly forcing one into Will’s entrance. The demon cried out, forcing his face into the pillow and his hips bucking upward involuntarily.

“Behave…” Dipper’s low voice rang out. William froze again, forcing himself still and quiet. Another finger was forced in, he scissored them in an attempts to prepare the other.

Dipper was finished with preparing, he wanted pleasure now, and that’s exactly what the small demon could offer him. Without warning he slipped in, member throbbing with suspense and sudden application of pleasure, he let out a drawled moan as he forced a few inches in.

Will managed to keep from crying out, it didn’t exactly feel good yet, but he needed the other closer. He felt the blood flowing to his legs and midsection, as well as his head and face. He let out a shuddered sigh, waiting for the decline of the rollercoaster, in this situation.  
Slowly, Dipper began to speed up his pace, getting more comfortable with thrusts and developing a rhythm. Mainly it remained low moans and an occasional “Ah…fuck…” comment, until he wanted more, and he could tell his partner did as well. His thrusts became harder, making the demon buck his hips backwards, tears pricking at his eyes. It started to feel /good/ for him, something Will didn’t want to admit. He let out a small moan, not wanting any other noises to come.  
“I want to hear you~…” Dipper hummed lewdly to the other, face near the other’s ear, hot breath tingling the back of the demon’s neck. He suddenly thrusted hard, hitting the other’s sweet spot. William cried loudly, tears falling from pain and pleasure. “A-aA…M-master pl-please…ahH…” He pleaded, not really sure what he was pleading for, broken moans coming from him. He felt the tension in his body rising and resting in one specific spot, he gripped the sheets for comfort.  
Dipper’s moans increased in volume and vulgarity, soon he was practically screaming for the other, feeling like the two fit together so perfectly. And Will began to scream too, not caring what punishment he would face later, he used the other’s real name, voice cracking from overuse. Every thrust made him feel like he couldn’t stand it any more, and soon it was inevitable that he couldn’t. With a final scream of Dipper’s real name, his brain dizzy, faded to white, he released on the bedsheets, the other skillfully working him through his climax.  
But Dipper needed more, and that’s what he would get. He sunk his teeth into the demon’s shoulder, craving the metallic and otherwise obnoxious taste of blood, making Will cry out in pain, more tears falling. The cry of pain and the taste was enough for him, he released then and there with a loud moan and a drawl of the other’s name.  
Dipper didn’t feel like exerting any major energy cleaning up, and he wouldn’t have the demon clean up like this, so he snapped his fingers, all being refreshed. Will was a whimpering, crying, shaking mess in the middle of the bed, sure, he loved it to no end, but he was soft and not used to it. The bite marks on his shoulder bled lazily, cuts on his wrists stinging. Dipper slipped in the bed with him with a small hum, bringing the smaller close. They were both exhausted, soon afterwards falling asleep in each other’s embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> Italian Translations: "mio demone piccolo" - my small demon  
> "Tu chiedi troppi domande" you ask too many questions


End file.
